dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Scattered in Skyhold
} |name=Scattered in Skyhold |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image=VarricTheSunBanner.PNG |px=270x360px |location=Skyhold |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related= |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Scattered in Skyhold is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Obtained by speaking to the nameless elf book keeper. He can be found next to the research table and Helisma in Skyhold. Requires Enhanced Studies perk to start. Walkthrough The player has to find 48 copies of Hard in Hightown in various locations throughout Skyhold. Main Hall: 12 * 1 copy can be found in the main hall, right behind the throne. * 3 are on the way from the Inquisitor's quarters to the main hall, in the corner next to the foot of the stairs. * 1 lies on the western balcony of the Inquisitor's quarters, the one with only a single door. * 1 can be found in Josephine's room. It lies next to a chair in front of the fireplace. * 1 is placed on the couch in the chamber where Solas resides. * 3 books can be found on the upper level's gallery that overlooks the main hall from the west end, the place where Vivienne may be located. They are stacked on the floor next to the railing. * 1 copy can only be found after completing one of the main quests. Go through the door on the main hall's upper level gallery, north of Vivienne, which was previously closed off by scaffolding. This will open to a walkway overlooking the garden. Follow the walkway and enter the last door, which opens to a neglected room, overgrown with vines. The book lies on a cabinet on the right. * 1 sits on the ground next to the altar Leliana has built in Skyhold's rookery, where the crows reside. Cellar: 3 * 1 copy is in the study on the table, right next to a very large book. The study can be found on the lower level of the main hall, southwesterly of the bottle collection room. * 1 book lies on a bench on the right hand side of the bottle collection room. * 1 copy can be found on a shelf in the kitchen. Ramparts: 12 * 1 book is lying on top of the outer wall on the eastern ramparts, in the crumbled section. * 1 is placed in Cullen's bedroom. This can be found up the ladder from where he usually resides. It lies on top of a barrel. * 1 lies on the floor inside the tower that is connected to the tavern, to the left of the bed. * 3 can be found on the northwestern part of the ramparts, where the player meets with Varric and Hawke for the first time. They are lying on the ground in a corner. * 3 are well hidden behind bunk beds, in the northeastern corner of the tower next to this meeting place. * 3 can be found on the third floor of the tower on the northwestern corner of the garden. This is the same tower that can be upgraded to a Mage or Templar tower. Garden: 6 * 1 copy can be found in the northwestern corner of the garden's staircase. It lies on the ground floor on a barrel. (See also the Bugs section.) * 1 lies on the ground in the gazebo. * 3 books are in the small chapel with a statue of Andraste, which is accessible from the garden. They lie on the ground, behind a toppled bench on the left hand side. * 1 copy can be found in the same room as Morrigan's Eluvian, on the bench on the left hand side. This room is accessible only after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. Prison: 1 * 1 copy can be found in the dilapidated section of the prison. Go down to the dungeon through the door south of the armory. Pass the guard and open the door at the far end of the room. The book can be found on the ground to the left, in front of a cell. Upper Courtyard: 6 * 1 copy can be found behind some bushes, in the corner between the infirmary and the back of the tavern, near Cassandra's place. * 3 books are placed on the second floor of Ser Morris', the quartermaster's requisition office. * 1 more is on the top floor of the same location, lying on the bedroll of a possible member of the Sing-Quisition. * 1 lies on a makeshift table on the ground floor of the armory, next to its eastern entrance. Tavern: 5 * 1 copy lies on the countertop of the tavern's small kitchen, the room right behind Cabot. * 3 books can be found on the ground in Sera's corner room on the second floor of the tavern. * 1 can be found on the top floor in the northern corner, from the stairs to the right, where Cole may reside. Lower Courtyard: 3 * 1 copy can be found in the barn's loft. It lies on a bale of hay, right to the northeastern window. * 1 book lies on the ground floor of the small balcony, overlooking Skyhold's main gate. This one can be accessed by entering the gatehouse through the door immediately to the right of the gate, then using the door to the left. * 1 lies on the mural of the bridge outside the main gate, shortly before leaving through the World Map exit. Rewards * 200 Influence Bugs * It may be possible that the copy in the staircase north of the garden floats in the air, about three meters from the ground, instead of lying on the barrel in the corner. This copy can still be accessed though, by either ** jumping on that barrel, then jumping again and hit the Interact key, or ** walking up the stairs until you stand right above the book. The book should now be selectable; otherwise, jump down and press the Interact key whilst falling down. * It is possible to farm the books. Leaving Skyhold for another location and returning will refresh all the spawns. * After finishing the quest, books may still appear to be interactable, but do nothing. Category:Skyhold side quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests